The White Flash of Doom
by Mozamblur40
Summary: Taking place after the saskue mission. Naruto is banished. As war is on the horizion Naruto must fight in order to survive, prove himself, and protect. Sorry not the geatest at summarys. Might become M for future content, not sure as of the moment.


Ok so this fic is called The White Flash of Doom or Meiun no Shiroi Hirameki if the translation is correct (let me know if it isn't). Basically it takes place after the Saskue retrieval mission failure. Naruto is banished from Kohona due to the idiot council and Tsunade can do nothing to stop it from happening. Naruto is strong but will not be Crazy DBZ kinda strong. He will be opting more on trickery, cunning and stealth (which is what ninja are supposed be, stealthy, right?)And will more or less try and out maneuver and overwhelm the enemy with the kage Bushin. I'm not sure what kinda for fighting style he will have, but more than likely he will go with speed over power and the usage of genjutus to confuse and attack his enemys, along with heavy usage of the kage bushin. From here on out I have no idea what will happen in the story. So without further-a-due here is the prologue.

Prologue

Meiun no Shiroi Hirameki (Aka the White Flash of Doom)

Konohagakure. The village hidden in the Leaves my home for the better part of twelve years. I grew up hated by just about everyone; I was seen as the village plague and scum. A stain on the village's clean reputation, only old man Hokage and Iruka saw me as something else, a human. Until recently I thought that I could change the way the villager's thought of me, but it was never meant to be. After the Sasuke retrieval mission ended in failure the council pushed all the blame into me. They said I was the reason why the mission was a failure and that I "let" Sasuke leave. But that wasn't the worst that happened. A few weeks after the return of the retrieval team I was called to a meeting with the council, they had decide to banish me saying that the mission failure and injuries sustained by my team mates where my fault. Not even Tsunade could stop it from happening. Most of the council where together on voting for my banishment and the ones that didn't want it to happen or just didn't care where forced into voting pro-banishment. The council had finally gotten what they desired most, they had finally gotten rid of me. A few days after my meeting with council and the news of my banishment I left the village. Leaving through the gates I realized that all the work I put into trying to be liked and seen as something other than a demon was futile. The villager's views were set to deep and I knew nothing would change that.

That day I saw fit to change myself, seeing as how a life on the move is a dangerous road I knew I need to change. I need to become stronger in order to protect myself and my precious people and being banished from kohona gave me the opportunity to really become something. Not being tied down to village rules and now knowing that I could find proper training I came to the realization that maybe this unfair banishment would be beneficial to me instead of harmful. The first few months of my banishment where hard I guess, the constant traveling, looking for a place to stay became a burden and soon I decided that staying in other villages would be unwise. Not so much because of unfair treatment from the villager's (not that there would have been any, nobody knew who I was), but more because of the dangers that followed me, mainly the Akatsuki and Orochimaru.

After careful consideration I finally decided to stay away from village's weather in be a ninja village or a non-ninja village I would only venture into one if I need supplies to survive. After my decision 

was made I became more and more like a hermit, staying to myself and avoiding people, only talking to others if they made the move to talk or if I need something. This behavior of mine went on for only a few weeks, but thoughts weeks were some of the loneliest I have know. Finally getting tired of being alone I traveled towards Wave County to visit with Inari and his family, before I even got close to wave country Itachi and Kisame attacked me, figuring now that I had no protection from Kohona or anyone for that matter it would be easier to capture me and in reality they were right. Seeing as I was just a genin with little experience and that they were two S-class nins I stood no chance. The fight was pitiful to say the least; they literally captured me and were taking me away in under a minute before I was saved. Now you might be questioning this right now. I mean who could save me from two s-class nins one of which had the Mangekyou and massacred his whole clan and the other a former member of the seven swords men. Well this person more stole me and took off before they realized what happened rather than actually fighting, but hey I was saved either way.

Finally after my savior and I were safely away I learned that is name was Akai Sendo(A/N I have no idea what Akai Sendo means. He is an OC that I created off the top of my head. If anyone has a problem with him I'm sorry but I don't know Japanese names at all so if anyone wants to give me some help on where to find Japanese names and such please do. If I find out that his name is something stupid or makes no sense I will probably end up renaming him, until then he is Sendo-sensei) from Kirigakure (The Village hidden in Mist) and was a former Mist Anbu Captain before the current Mizukage overthrew the Nidiame Mizukage. Running into Sendo-sensei or rather being saved by him was the best thing that could have happened to me, not only because he saved me but because he took me under his wing for a short while and helped me become a better ninja. The training he had me undergo was some of the most grueling and tiring training I had ever known, but in the long run helped me greatly. But alas all good things must come to an end so three years later I decide it was time for me to part ways with Sendo-sensei, my strength had grown exponentially and I had created a name for myself or rather Sendo-sensei had accidently created it. Meiun no Shiroi Hirameki (A/N correct me if I'm wrong but I think this means the white flash of doom) was my alias. Ironically my father Namikaze Minato the Yondamie Hokage known as the Kiroi Senko (A/N not sure on the Japanese name, I know he was called kohona's yellow flash though) had a son that became something similar.

After my travels with Sendo-Sensei I wondered more searching for people that could possibly help me better myself, only a few weeks later I had come across a clan of samurai/ ninja. The clan known as the Kokoromi (A/N I think means trail) were a former clan of Iwagakure and had fled from the Tsuchikage when he had tried to claim the clans master sword for himself. The sword was known as the Tsurugi no Tsuchi or the sword of the earth and was said to be indestructible and all powerful, but ended up being completely unusable seeing as how it was sheathed in a clump rock that wouldn't break no matter the jutsu or strength of the person (A/N think Excalibur). The clan itself had a deep and dark history of warfare and destruction and had always been located within Iwagakure up until recently, when the Tsuchikage had tried to claim the sword. After proving my worth to the clan leader I stayed for four years with the Kokoromi clan following them and learning their kenjutsu style the "Earthen sword."

From then on out I became a part of their clan, I was accepted as one and seen as a brother and I even became like a son to the clan leader. Eventually though I moved on, after learning all that I could I 

set off again, four years later and now nineteen, I finally decide to make my own way in the world of ninja. Within the time of my banishment many things had changed, not only with me but with the world. Open war was now setting in and most of the elemental countries were making alliances and heading to war. Kohonagakure, Sunagakure, and Kirigakure were setting up to confront with Otogakure, Kumogakure and Iwagakure and most of the minor countries were joining sides as well.

But for me I was unaffected, I had decided to stay away from such foolish things as war, figuring it best for me if I stayed low and kept to myself, not getting involved in other peoples affairs. After all a war between the elemental counties meant nothing to a missing-nin, right? Something though was bound to happen, I just new I could never be left alone and one way of another I would be dragged into a pointless war. Walking down a forested road taking my time to reach my current destination was when it all came together. The attackers came from each direction, but the most noticeable to me was how my body suddenly stopped and straitened up. Realizing what the jutus was I relaxed knowing who these people were before they even completely showed themselves.

Shikamaru stepping out from the dense forest mumbling "Kage Mane successful" was a dead giveaway to whom they where and more than likely why they where after me to begin with.

_To Be Continue… __maybe_

A/N ok so basically this the first time I have ever written anything. Not sure what I will do with this fic cuz basically I'm just writing to see what readers might enjoy and to see if I really enjoy writing about Naruto. As explained in my little opening summary kinda thing Naruto isn't going to be crazy strong, meaning no fusing with Kyuubi or any kind of hidden power (cough like DBZ cough). He will be using his own strength that he achieved through hard work and training, so I dint think he will get a sharingan or something similar. Let me know if I have typos (which I probably due) and if I have gotten information wrong. About the names of certain people and moves please let me know if they are wrong or what they mean. Overall please read and review and send a message my way about corrections or questions. Thanks.


End file.
